


All for You

by khughes830



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**All for You**

**by:** Kathleen 

**Character(s):** Josh  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance, Post Season 6  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters aren’t mine, but thank God to Aaron Sorkin for creating them. My life would not have been the same without them.  
**Summary:** Josh, during some down time, runs into Donna, following the convention.   
**Spoiler:**  
 _2162 Votes_ (but if you have read or seen ANYTHING, this isn’t much of a spoiler!!) **Author's Note:** : #4 in the Song Series. This title belongs to Sister Hazel. 

He was driving her crazy. The pacing was annoying and how he managed to do it without falling in those tuxedo shoes, she would never know. She watched him look at his watch for the hundredth time since they had gotten here and had had enough when he started another lap in front of the bar. She excused herself from the group she was talking to and grabbed him by the arm before he could do another loop. 

"Josh" she hissed as they walked toward the perimeter of the room. 

He looked shocked that she was so strong - her grip could very well leave a bruise on his arm. 

"Ma'am? Something wrong." 

Helen Santos just stared at him. "Well, no, but I'm sure the campaign would really like to get the deposit back on this room." 

He looked confused. "Why wouldn't we get the deposit back?" 

"Well, I'd imagine they would keep it for repairs for the hole you wear in the floor!" 

He gave her a sheepish smile and looked at his watch again. At that point, they were joined by the Democratic nominee for President. 

"Josh - we keeping you from something?" Mat said as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders. 

"What… no… I'm just… they should have been here by now… she's never late… I'm usually the one that makes us late…" 

The Santos' just looked at him. Finally, Helen responded. "What in god's name are you talking about?!?" 

Josh sighed and began talking. "Well, I'm expecting… some people… and I had to leave them this morning to come up here early and they were going to take the train… I mean, I told them what time they needed to leave DC… I bought them tickets and everything because I didn't want them to be late or get stuck… anyway, they should have been here a half hour ago and now I'm getting worried cause she… I mean they…" 

Matt held his hand up. "Stop. Seriously, you're babbling. What in the world are you talking about?" 

Josh was about to begin again when the Santos' watched his eyes get big and a smile break out on his face. He let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing. They're here." 

Helen and Matt both turned their heads in the direction that Josh was looking. At the entrance were three women, two older and one young blonde who seemed… 

"Wait! You were waiting for the Chicken Fighter? Lyman, is there something you would like to share with the class??" 

Josh looked back at Matt and Helen to see smirks on their faces. 

"Oh, God, stop it." He waved the three women over. "You want to meet them or what?" 

Matt and Helen turned to greet the three women. 

"Mom, meet Matt and Helen Santos" he said, directing his mother's attention to the couple. "Sir, Ma'am, this is my mother, Anna Lyman." 

They greeted each other and Matt said something about her being the most patient mother in the world, but Josh was lost when he noticed what Donna was wearing. It took Julianne elbowing him in the stomach for the introductions to continue. 

"Oh god… what… sorry… Julianne, meet Matt and Helen Santos. Sir, Ma'am, this is Julianne Moss. Sir, I think you've met Donna. Mrs. Santos, this is Donna Moss." 

The Santos' looked at the young blonde and then back at their campaign manager, who was completely focused on the young blonde. 

Matt shook Donna's hand. "Glad you could join us Chicken Fighter. We may need the muscle!" 

Donna groaned. "That's going to follow me around forever, isn't it?" 

Helen leaned in. "My husband has this annoying habit of beating a dead horse." That made Donna laugh. 

They were all quiet for a moment before Anna Lyman started laughing hysterically. 

Josh gave her a quizzical look. "Mom?" 

Anna doubled over and grabbed her sides. "Oh… my… god… chicken… fighter… had… forgotten…" 

Donna started to blush as Matt and Helen joined in the laughter. Julianne looked at the whole group like they were crazy. 

Julianne tapped Anna on the shoulder. "What in god's name are you talking about?" 

That sent Anna on another laughing spree. "You know, when Donna…" she started laughing harder. "Oh crap, you missed it, didn't you?" 

"Guess so." The Santos' were engrossed in this conversation as they watched Josh and Donna trying to break their moms up, whom, it seemed, were completely ignoring their children. 

"Oh, god, Julianne, it was great. My son, the brainiac that he is, decided to stir the pot way back and sent some poor kids to harass Russell and Hoynes because they were 'chicken' and not willing to debate the entire field. Your lovely daughter over there was trying to get the kid out, but ended up screaming at the kid and it got broadcast over CNN…" Anna couldn't even finish the story because Julianne looked over at her daughter and joined in the laughter. 

"MOM!!" Donna was humiliated. "You didn't even see it?!?" 

"Yeah, but I can picture you, out there, yelling at some chicken, getting all red in the face…." That was all Julianne was able to manage before she was laughing so hard that she couldn't talk. By the time it was all said and done, they whole group was wiping tears from their eyes from laughing so hard. 

Julianne was finally able to compose herself. "Oh god, it's good to laugh like that every few days. Now, on to the important stuff… the bar is…" 

Helen laughed. "I'll lead the way!" 

With that, Julianne and Anna were being lead toward the bar by the hopeful future First Lady, followed by her husband, which left Josh and Donna, standing alone. 

They both watched until they could no longer see their mothers or the Santos' when Josh finally turned and looked at her. 

"Donna." It was nothing more than a whisper. 

She turned and smile brightly at him. "I sure do love you in that tuxedo, Joshua." 

He took a step closer and slid his hand down her arm until he was able to intertwine their fingers together. 

"You kept it." 

She took a step closer to him. "Kept what?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, Donnatella." 

"Oh, you mean this old thing." With that, she motioned to the dress - it was the red dress she had worn all those years ago, the dress that had stayed at the back of the closet until she could finally wear it for him. 

He took another step closer until there was no space separating them. He wrapped his free arm lightly around her waist. "You know, I really do love this dress." 

"Well, then it's a good thing I kept it then, huh?!" She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Not that I don't appreciate all this attention, Joshua, but I'm sure you have schmoozing to do." 

"Yes, we do." Before she could stop him, he held tighter onto her hand and began to lead her around the room to help him fundraise for Matt Santos. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

They spent the evening working the room as a couple, a power couple working for the White House hopeful. Those in attendance that knew Josh and Donna never questioned and didn't really seem surprised. Those that didn't know Josh and Donna kept commenting on who good they seemed together and how they made a 'handsome power couple'. A couple of people even commented to the Santos' that they had made the right decision to 'keep their secret weapon in their back pocket until the right time'. 

As the event wound down, Helen had managed to get Donna away from Josh. They were having a ball, laughing and drinking champagne at one of the back tables while Josh and Matt escorted the last few contributors out of the event. 

As they walked back through the doors, they took notice of the women at the back table. 

Matt leaned against the door frame. "Seems my wife has made a new friend." 

Josh just smiled at the Congressman before looking back at the two of them, laughing hysterically at some joke Helen had just told Donna. 

"What's she up to, Lyman?" 

"School, sir. CJ and the President helped her get a plan worked out with Georgetown. She'll have her undergrad in about a year and half." 

Matt Santos was floored. Josh looked at him and noticed the wide eyes. 

"Sir?" 

"She doesn't have a college degree." 

Josh kind of chuckled. He forgets how many people just assume that Donna graduated Summa Cum Laude from Harvard or Columbia. "Yes sir." 

"How in the world did she get a job in the first place?" 

"Sir, believe it or not, she hired herself. I walked into my office in Manchester on afternoon and she was answering my phone. It just kind of snowballed from there." 

"Well, that Chicken Fighter of yours is just full of surprises." 

Josh smiled at the Congressman when they heard Helen yell at them from the back of the room. They made their way toward the women. 

When they got to the table, Helen stood next to her husband. "Matt, you aren't going to believe it, but Donna knows more inane trivia than I do. Matter a fact, she just stumped me." 

Matt smiled at the younger woman. "Not too many people can best my woman at trivia, Miss Moss." 

Both women started laughing hysterically again and the men just looked at each other and then noticed the 6 empty champagne glasses sitting in front of the women. 

"Oh lord" Matt said, under his breath. "Helen, darling, how many of those did you have?" 

They watched Helen mulled it over before answering - "Four". 

Matt laughed. "Alright, that's our cue. See you in the morning, Josh. Good night Donna." 

Donna giggled and snorted, which Josh knew as a sign that Donna was tipsy, but not quite drunk. She got up from the table. "Good night Sir." 

Matt wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, but she managed to turn around and give Donna a hug. "Donna, you come join us whenever you can and if we somehow manage to win this thing, you come see me for a job! You HAVE to be on my staff." 

Donna blushed. "It would be an honor, Ma'am." 

"Good night all." With that, Matt and Helen left the room, leaving Josh and Donna with the wait staff, who were starting to clean up. 

Donna looked around. "Exactly how long have I been sitting here with Helen?" 

"Awhile." 

"When did our moms leave?" 

"About two hours ago. I think they were tired, so they decided to call it an early night." 

Donna looked at Josh and gave him a bright smile. He wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a long hug. He ran his fingertips across her bare back as she toyed with the curls at the base of his neck. 

"Everyone I talked to tonight was completely bowled over by you" he whispered in her ear. "You really wowed everyone tonight." 

"Well" she responded, whispering right back into his ear. "I had a very good teacher." She paused for a moment. "And this time, I mean you Joshua." 

He pulled back just for a moment before assaulting her mouth with his own. He was just about to deepen this kiss when one of the waiters cleared his throat. Donna giggled and buried her head against Josh's chest. 

"Walk you to your room, Ma'am?" 

Donna looked up and nodded at him. With that, they left the ballroom and headed upstairs. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The door shut behind him and he leaned against it and sighed. He had spent the last 20 minutes standing in Donna's door way one floor down. They hadn't really talked much. He peppered her face with light kisses and she did the same to his neck. She never invited him in, so eventually, he extracted himself from her arms and headed back up here. More than a little frustrated, he headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed, not being real sure if he would be able to even sleep. 

He had finished brushing his teeth and had taken his bowtie off. He had gotten all the buttons on the front of his shirt undone but was struggling with the cufflinks when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to a wide eyed Donna. 

"Donna, is everything…" 

He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence because she launched herself at him. He let go of the door to wrap his arms around her waist. When he heard the door click, he walked them backwards till she was pressed between him and the door. She quickly deepened the kiss and was assaulting his tongue with her own. He wasn't even sure how he was still standing, but he was damn proud of himself. She started to push the dress shirt over his shoulder and down his arms when he remembered the cufflinks. He pulled back from the kiss. 

"Wait" he said breathlessly. 

He watched horror wash over her face. "Oh god… it's too… I thought… God, Josh, I thought you wanted…. Oh god…" 

He brought his hands up to either cheek and cradled her face. "Donna, stop." 

She looked at him with wide eyes, not sure of what he was going to say next. 

"I just said wait cause I still have the cufflinks in. I was struggling with them when you knocked and well…" 

She let out the breath she had been holding and giggled. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Can you help me out?" 

She made quick work of the cufflinks and he took them from her and dropped them down on the bureau top. He was about to return to her when he felt her push against his chest. She smiled shyly at him and kept pushing him backwards till they were in the middle of the room. She launched herself at him again. He wasn't quite prepared this time and was still quite weak in the knees from the action against the door, so as he wrapped his arms around her again, they started to fall backwards. Before he knew it, she was on top of him on the bed. He quickly rolled them over so he was on top of her and had full access to her mouth, neck, and whatever else he wanted. 

They made out like teenagers, groping and kissing wherever they could get their lips to without having to lose too much contact. Josh discovered that Donna was very talented with her tongue and Josh found a very sensitive spot behind Donna's ear that made her purr. He hit that spot a lot during this make out session. 

Finally, he heard his name. "Josh, wait…" 

He pulled up and looked at her. He could see love and desire in her eyes and she kept running her hands over his back. 

"What is it?" 

She pushed him off her and he rolled over so that he was on his side on the bed. He propped his head up with his hand as he watched her get off the bed and stand in front of him. Without saying a word, she slipped the straps of her dress over her shoulders and it dropped to the floor. 

All the saliva went out of Josh's mouth as he looked her up and down, standing in front of him in red silk underwear and silver heels. As she toed off her shoes, Josh made quick work of his shoes, socks, pants and whatever else he had on. When he was down to his boxers, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down to the bed and rolled her under him again. Before long, the red underwear and boxers had joined the rest of their clothes and they were busy discovering each other and wearing each other out from mind-blowing sex. 

A couple hours later, they lay under the sheet of the bed, breathless, sweaty and very happy. Donna curled up next to Josh and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. 

"Josh." 

"Yeah." 

"That was…" 

"Yeah." 

"Are we really going to start this again?" 

She felt him chuckle. "Yeah." That made her laugh as well. 

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Donna, can I just say, as completely enjoyable as this was, I wasn't really expecting to… well… do this… with you… tonight." 

She smiled. "Me neither, but you left and I just stood there leaning against my door, mentally kicking myself for not dragging you inside my room. I mean, I came here for no other reason than to be with you… I mean… yeah, I mean, I thought about… well… this" she said as she waved her hand around "but I also meant to spend time with you tonight…" She sighed. 

"Go on." He really wanted to know where this train of thought was going. 

"Well, I know I'm not going to get to see you much over the next few months and I was here, in this dress that was all for you, with an attitude of being with you and enjoying being with you tonight, but then I let you go and well… I just decided that eight years was long enough." She smiled at him. 

"I agree." He smiled back and watched her yawn. 

"C'mon." He said as he slid down in the bed, positioning them just as they had that night in his apartment just a few days ago, except this time, with much less clothing, which was fine with both of them. 

He felt Donna lightly kiss his chest. "Josh, is all this alright with you? I meant to ask when I got here, but you in a tux has always been kind of irresistible…" 

"I KNEW IT!" he said, kind of loud. 

She giggled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But really…" 

"Donna, I have wanted you, all of you, to be with me, all of me, for a very long time. This is more than alright with me." 

"Good!" She kissed his chest again and settled in to sleep for the night. 

Just as he started to fall asleep, he couldn't help but feel that, for the first time in a very long time, that he was safe in giving all he had to this beautiful woman laying in his arms. 


End file.
